Hogwarts SM
by tamandu
Summary: No mundo temos as pessoas normais, que são poucas, e os loucos. Incluídos nessa última categoria estão os sados e os masos...
1. O Sádico

**Capítulo 1: O Sádico**

**Sádico **_adj. _**1.** Relativo ao, ou em que há sadismo. **2. **Que é dado a praticá-lo.

**Sadismo** _sm._ Prazer com o sofrimento alheio.

Do Mini dicionário Aurélio da língua portuguesa

Sejam muito bem-vindos.

Tenho fortes suspeitas de que algo divertido está para acontecer em uma certa sala de poções de Hogwarts.

Permitam-me levá-los até nosso personagem, Severo Snape.

Vamos invadir a sua mente. (Há! O que acha disso Sr. Eu-sou-o-bom-em-oclumência!?)

**(...)**

_Hmmm..._

_Segundas são mesmo os melhores dias da semana. Perfeitos, perfeitos!_

Snape estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, na sala de poções nas masmorras.

Já havia dado aulas para a Lufa-lufa...

_Sim, primeiranistas assustados...Nunca tive nenhum bom aluno nessa casa._

Onde um garoto suado e particularmente rechonchudo deixou cair mais asas de morcego do que deveria e... Kabum! Seu caldeirão foi para os ares derramando poção por todos os sete cantos da sala.

_Incompetente, realmente incompetente!_

...E também para a Corvinal.

_Casa de sabe-tudos e lunáticos metidos à visionários._

Onde um desses perfeitos galãs recebeu um bilhetinho de umas meninas risonhas. No entanto, a história romântica teve um final precipitado quando o infeliz aluno notou o olhar fuzilante de Severo e deixou, por conta de seu nervosismo, o bilhetinho cair dentro de seu caldeirão. A poção soltou uma grande bolha e o correio elegante foi perdido para todo o sempre.

_Aluno estúpido, realmente estúpido._

Ahh, mas a próxima aula era a sua favorita! Grifinórios... Snape podia sentir a sua pele estremecer de alegria em antecipação, enquanto fixava o relógio de parede.

_Nunca entendi como os meus colegas de trabalho têm problemas com alunos atrasados. É só descontar um ponto aqui, outro ali, fechar a cara para um, responder mal outro e pronto. Sem grandes mistérios para ser um excelente professor._

O relógio, nesse exato momento, marcou três horas em ponto e no rosto de Severo apareceu um sorriso maldoso. Que alegria, todos os alunos já estavam entrando na sala de aula pontualmente.

_Aqui estão eles como sempre. Longbottom com uma cara de assustado, Potter desde já me encarando, Brown tagarelando com Patil, Weasley sem expressão e, lá estava ela, Granger, com mais livros do que se pode carregar._

Snape sentiu uma reviravolta em seu estômago, mas ignorou-a, começando agradavelmente com sua aula.

BAM!

Severo deixou que seus livros caíssem, nada gentilmente, em cima da mesa.

-Calados! Página 62.

Magicamente a sala estava em silêncio. Havia apenas o barulho de livros sendo tirados da mochila.

_Vou ser sincero. Sei que um professor deve ser imparcial, mas tenho que admitir gostar um pouco mais dessa do que de qualquer outra turma._

Severo foi deslizando até a mesa de Neville. Não conseguia deixar de conter um sorriso que muitos alunos classificariam como maldoso.

-Página 62 e não 47. Até um macaco faria melhor do que o senhor, Longbottom.

-Quem pode me dizer os ingredientes de uma poção sonífera?

_Pft. Até a minha colega Sybill, que tem uma ligeira dificuldade em adivinhação, conseguiria dizer que a mão dela está levantada entusiasticamente._

Snape caminhava lentamente pelas carteiras evitando propositalmente a da Srta. Granger.

-Realmente incompetentes. Já no sexto ano, mas ninguém é capaz de me dizer algo tão simples como isso. Entendo que é uma turma pouco favorecida pela inteligência, mas esperava mais...São raízes de mandrágora em pó, folha de urtiga não venenosa e canela.

_E agora ela ia começar._

-São 30g de raiz de mandrágora em pó, meia dúzia de folhas de urtiga não venenosa, frescas e cortadas, e duas canelas. Eu estava disposta a responder à sua perguntar anterior, professor, mas o senhor não viu a minha mão.

Snape virou-se para encarar Hermione que tinha um brilho de desafio no olhar.

-Granger. - Severo já sentia a pele estremecer prevendo o que ia acontecer. – Acredito que você acha ter mais autoridade que eu já que fala até mesmo sem ser chamada. Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória pela audácia da Srta. Granger que acha saber tudo.

E ali estava a expressão que fazia o dia do professor Snape. Um misto de vergonha e indignação no rosto de Hermione. Severo teve que conter um sorriso.

_Estavam todos em silêncio, petrificados sem fazer nada, com cara de abobados, que típico. Depois me falam que os grifinórios são corajosos._

-Vocês só têm até o final da aula, o que estão esperando?

O barulho voltou ao local enquanto os alunos remexiam em seus ingredientes. Severo caminhava, ou melhor, deslizava observando cada aluno fazer sua poção.

_Nessa hora sempre me sinto como um jurado de um concurso para palhaços. É complicado distinguir quem está fazendo o erro mais patético._

Snape estava prestes a sentar-se em sua cadeira para observar confortavelmente o show de desastres quando seus olhos caíram sob Rony e Hermione. O rapaz tinha a sua mão repousada em cima da mão de Granger.

Aqui, nosso professor sente uma facada desconfortável em seu peito que faz o seu bom humor, que já não era muito, abaixar.

-Sr. Weasley, você acabou de colocar não duas, como é o necessário, mas cinco canelas em sua poção. Menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória e espero que o senhor consiga consertar esse estrago até o final da aula.

Snape observou satisfeito enquanto Rony retirava suas mãos da garota para bater em sua própria cabeça. Sua poção estava em um péssimo tom verde musgo.

_Ah, vejam como essa turma é agradável. O tempo passa tão rápido que já estamos quase no final da aula... É hora de ver o que Longbottom está fazendo antes que ele exploda as masmorras inteiras com sua poção. Se é que podemos chamar aquilo assim._

O conteúdo do caldeirão de Neville estava cor de rosa choque e fumegando perigosamente.

_Hmm, como sempre isso merece menos 50 pontos... É impressionante o dom que esse rapaz tem em transformar qualquer ingrediente em explosivos. Mais um pouco de raiz de mandrágora em pó e tudo iria pelos ares._

As mãos suadas de Longbottom estavam agarradas no potinho de raiz de mandrágora, estava preparado para colocar mais um pouco em seu caldeirão.

-Longbottom? – O garoto deu um salto e felizmente afastou suas mãos do potinho, desistindo de adicionar qualquer ingrediente. Essa aula definitivamente não fazia bem ao coração do pobre menino. – Por que você tem esse desejo de nos levar ao suicídio coletivo em minha aula? Menos quinze pontos.

-Alguém sabe qual foi o erro que Longbottom cometeu?

_Sorri satisfeito quando a mão dela foi para o ar mais uma vez._

-Srta. Granger?

-As poções soníferas viram explosivos quando se é adicionado raiz de mandrágora em pó de forma excessiva à alta temperatura.

-Correto. Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória.

Granger deixou seu queixo cair de indignação.

-O senhor não pode descontar pontos por uma resposta correta!

Era Potter matando Snape com os olhos enquanto tentava controlar sua raiva segurando fortemente a carteira.

-Senhor Potter, agradeço a sua preocupação com o meu método de ensino, mas acho a pouca criatividade uma falta extremamente repreensível. Odeio cópias baratas de frases de livro. Agora, menos dez pontos pela sua participação pouco desejada.

_Olhei com o canto dos olhos para a Srta. Granger que estava corando, tentando se esconder como um gato atrás de seus cabelos._

Durante os dez minutos finais, Hermione conseguiu miraculosamente salvar todos do desastre de Neville, sussurrando-o instruções. Snape não podia negar que sempre ficava admirado com a capacidade da menina.

-Estão dispensados.

_Observei todos os alunos suspirarem aliviados enquanto pegavam as mochilas e o trio maravilha já estava saindo da sala._

Snape podia ouvir Weasley resmungando.

-A poção de Neville quase explodiu a sala inteira e ele só perdeu quinze pontos! A minha, só porque estava com uma cor um pouquinho diferente, perdeu vinte pontos!!

-Não estava só um pouquinho Rony... A poção tinha que estar púrpura e não verde musgo. – Granger explicou pacientemente para o seu amigo de inteligência pouco favorecida.

-Eu estou falando, Harry, ele está me perseguindo! – Rony falou dessa vez para um Harry que sorria compadecido.

Snape deixou um sorriso maldoso aparecer em seus lábios. Ele mal podia esperar pela próxima aula.

**(...)**

**Sádico **_adj. _**1.** Relativo ao, ou em que há sadismo. **2. **Que é dado a praticá-lo.

**Sadismo** _sm._ Prazer com o sofrimento alheio.

Do Mini dicionário Aurélio da língua portuguesa

Sacaram?

Espero ver vocês na próxima aula de poções, ou serei obrigada a informar ao professor Snape que descontará mais pontos de suas casas alegremente, tenho certeza.


	2. A Masoquista

**Capítulo 2: A Masoquista**

**Masoquista **_adj. _**1.** Relativo ao, ou próprio do masoquismo. **.**_sm_ **2. **Indivíduo masoquista.

**Masoquismo** _sm._ Perversão sexual em que a pessoa só tem prazer ao ser maltratada. **2. **P. ext. Prazer que se sente com o próprio sofrimento.

Do Mini dicionário Aurélio da língua portuguesa

Olá, novamente!

É uma honra vê-los de novo para mais uma aula de poções.

Permitam-me levá-los até nossa personagem, Hermione Granger.

Vamos adentrar sua mente em busca de algo que a própria dona, apesar de ser uma sabe-tudo de renome, ainda não percebeu.

**(...)**

- Oh não, ainda está fechada!

Granger era a primeira aluna da Grifinória à chegar nas masmorras para a aula de poções.

Vejam bem, Hermione estava lá uma hora mais cedo do que o necessário.

_Assim nunca vou conseguir revisar toda a matéria à tempo! Ainda tenho tantas perguntas à fazer!_

Hermione, assim como os outros alunos de Hogwarts, estava passando por um momento muito delicado devido à proximidade das provas.

_Hoje já é sexta e no sábado e domingo não temos aulas!!! _

_Nunca entendi direito o porque... Pelo menos quando fossem antes das provas deveriam deixar a gente ter uns dois ou três tempos no mínimo!_

Ok, ok. Devo admitir que a Srta. Granger estava em um grau totalmente superior de estresse quando comparada com os seus outros colegas.

Decidida a esperar ela resolveu sentar-se em frente à porta.

Ainda bem que havia passado na biblioteca e pegado emprestado, acredite quem quiser, dezenove livros. Teria levado mais um se houvesse espaço em sua mochila ou se conseguisse segurar mais livros em suas mãos.

_Foi realmente uma pena... O livro "Feitiços Complicadíssimos: para experts que buscam um desafio" parecia tão fascinante! Mas realmente..._

A garota permitiu-se um suspiro.

_Acho que não será tão importante para as provas._

Agora, Hermione examinava distraidamente sua mochila.

_Essa semana estou tomando o cuidado de andar com todos os livros que foram indicados, além dos que peguei emprestado. Nunca se sabe quando posso precisar de algum deles. Hoje mesmo, no café da manha, não conseguia..._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Severo que estava parado na sua frente.

- Srta. Granger, o que está fazendo sentada em frente à minha sala?

_Meu coração disparou e antes que Snape pudesse piscar os olhos eu estava de pé._

- Professor Snape! A porta ainda está fechada...

- Ao contrário de você, muitos de nós ainda sentimos a necessidade de ir almoçar, por isso a porta está fechada Srta. Granger.

Houve um silêncio onde Hermione corou fortemente enquanto Snape a olhava fixamente.

-Oh, desculpe.... – Disse antes de recomeçar seus pensamentos. – Professor, o livro que o senhor nos indicou fala na página 43 que a poção incubus é utilizada para causar pesadelos, mas que com a adição de 35g de olhos de besouro a pessoa pode dormir sem ter sonho algum. Na biblioteca eu encontrei alguns livros que fazem referência à mesma poção, mas cada um possui uma quantidade diferente para os olhos de besouro. Em Poções Desvendadas era de 37g, em 1001 Poções Necessárias era ...

Antes que pudesse continuar Snape a interrompeu.

- Srta Granger, por mais que eu esteja disposto a desvendar esse mistério das poções incubus que tanto te perturbam... Antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria de poder entrar em minha sala. Agora se você puder me dar licença.

_Se houvesse algum buraco no chão eu estaria lá dentro. _

Hermione Granger rapidamente saiu da frente da porta.

Severo Snape pôde finalmente entrar em sua sala, sendo seguido por Hermione.

_Ele se dirigiu até a sua mesa e eu continuei esperando que me desse algum sinal para falar._

- Sta Granger, é óbvio que a quantidade de olhos de besouro vai variar de acordo com a fase da lua em que a poção foi feita.

-Oh!

_De repente tudo fazia sentido! Era tão óbvio, como não pude perceber isso antes?_

Hermione abriu um sorriso de satisfação que foi seguido por uma remexida desconfortável de Snape em sua cadeira.

- Algo mais, ou a senhorita pulou o almoço apenas por essa pergunta idiota?

Granger sentiu o coração bater mais rápido em excitação enquanto retirou um pedaço de papel do bolso.

- Na verdade ainda têm mais algumas.

_Disse lhe passando o papel._

Severo examinou o pergaminho concentrado por alguns minutos.

-Srta. Granger, na pergunta quatro você escreveu poção veritaserum com dois 's' o que é um erro grave até para um iniciante. Ela vem do latim das palavras veritas, verdade, e serum, soro, no entanto só tem um s... Pensei que a senhorita saberia sobre isso, mas vejo que estava tremendamente enganado.

Hermione sentiu-se como se o mundo estivesse caindo enquanto olhava para a cara de desdém, maior do que a habitual, que Severo fazia.

Snape abriu um sorriso maligno e as mãos de Hermione tremeram de nervosismo.

_Eu preciso tirar esse papel de suas mãos!_

É engraçado como essas coisas acontecem... Granger em uma tentativa desesperada de retirar a prova de seu erro banal das mãos do professor acaba agarrando a mão de Snape.

Assim, os dois ficam congelados, esquecendo tanto das perguntas como do pergaminho.

_A pele dele é fria, provavelmente por ficar o tempo todo nas masmorras geladas... É como se houvesse uma corrente de eletricidade unindo nossas mãos._

Os olhos negros, frios e profundos como um túnel, a tragavam.

Nem Merlin saberia nos dizer o que aconteceria se nesse momento não tivesse dado uma hora no relógio de parede de Snape.

A porta da sala foi aberta com a chegada pontual dos grifinórios para a aula, Severo e Hermione separaram suas mãos rapidamente.

Dessa vez ela consegui apanhar o papel de perguntas.

Não adianta tentarmos ler a sua mente, está uma confusão, totalmente sem nexo.

Uma Hermione perturbada sentou-se na carteira perto de Harry e Rony.

Snape começou a sua aula.

- Espero que todos vocês estejam preparados para a prova prática de segunda-feira.

Algo muito estranho aconteceu nesse dia. A Srta Granger não conseguiu ouvir nenhuma palavra do que acontecia em sala de aula.

_O toque era quente... A pele era gelada, mas o seu toque era quente e está marcado em minha mão...Como se eu ainda pudesse..._

- ...Granger...Srta. Granger? – Finalmente ela pareceu acordar de seu devaneio. – O que você está fazendo com essas sementes de fogo!?

Sua poção exalava um cheiro forte de vomito.

- Oh, Merlin!

_Pedras de fogo de mais!_

-Menos cinco pontos da Grifinória e concerte isso até o final da aula.

-O que!? Só cinco... – Rony se calou quando Harry lhe deu um chute.

Ele se virou para Hermione que tinha uma cara terrivelmente abatida.

- Tudo bem Mione, todo mundo erra às vezes...

_Depois ouvi Rony sussurrando para Harry._

- São as provas, coitada. Estão deixando ela louquinha...

_Gastei o resto da aula para arrumar o estrago que tinha feito. Mas posso dizer que ficou perfeita no final. Muito melhor até dos que nem haviam errado._

- Estão dispensados.

Foi Severo começar a falar que Potter e Weasley já estavam com a mochila em seus ombros.

-Hey, me esperem!

Hermione falou colocando tudo de qualquer jeito na mochila.

_Harry e Rony me olharam assustados._

-Você não vai ficar para fazer nenhuma pergunta!?

Rony falou incrédulo.

_Senti algo desconfortável em meu estômago._

- Não, acho que chega de estudar por hoje.

Harry e Rony deram de ombros enquanto Hermione Granger os acompanhava para fora das masmorras.

**(...)**

**Masoquista **_adj. _**1.** Relativo ao, ou próprio do masoquismo. **.**_sm_ **2. **Indivíduo masoquista.

**Masoquismo** _sm._ Perversão sexual em que a pessoa só tem prazer ao ser maltratada. **2. **P. ext. Prazer que se sente com o próprio sofrimento.

Do Mini dicionário Aurélio da língua portuguesa

Então?

Vejo vocês próxima semana para a prova. Acho bom estudarem!

Severo costuma ser um pouco severo demais com os alunos.

(Trocadilho infame esse! Prometo que não vou deixar as piadas caírem para o nível pastelão, foi só dessa vez!).

* * *

_Este capítulo é especialmente dedicado à:_

_DarK Lady BR: Hahaha! Eu não tinha pensado nisso! Você tem toda razão, duvido que Snape retire pontos de uma sonserina!! Muito obrigada pela review! A verdade é que eu me diverti muito mais fazendo o primeiro capítulo do que este... Mas espero que você goste desse também!_

_Cidinha Potzik: Olá!! Espero que você goste dessa aula também! Não se esqueça que na próxima será prova! Muito obrigada por ler!_

_Thayz Phoenix: Que bom que o Snape conseguiu te animar! Acho que somos todas Snapetes de carteirinha! No próximo cap ele vai estar de volta na narração! Sou eu que tenho que te agradecer por ler!!! Espero ver você na próxima semana também!_

_Izabele Malfoy: Que bom que você veio ler essa também! Esse casal também é muito fofo!! Beeeijos!!! Muito obrigada pela review._

_Dinharj: Hahaha! Muito obrigada pela review! Também ADORO ele! Beijos!!_

_Srtá. Felton: Oii!! Que bom ver você nas minhas reviews de novo!! Pode deixar que eu te aviso das atualizações! Beeijos!  
_

.


	3. Wiggenweld

**Capítulo 3: ****Wiggenweld**

Que bom ver todos por aqui!

Acho que ninguém é louco o suficiente para matar uma prova com Snape.

(Hmm, mas talvez a alguns agrade a idéia de uma segunda chamada especial...)

Enfim, peço permissão para irmos, mais uma vez, até nosso personagem, Severo Snape.

Vamos adentrar sua mente.

.

**(...)**

Havia alguma coisa no ar da sala de poções que indicava que algo estava para acontecer. No entanto, no ponto de vista de Severo Snape, não havia nada que pudesse o alertar dos acontecimentos seguintes.

Ele havia passado o dia inteiro atrás de sua mesa na sala de poções, saindo apenas para as refeições.

Severo já havia perdido a conta do número de...

_Zeros que eu dei._

Hm, eu ia dizer do número de alunos, mas acho que um quase se equipara ao outro.

_Ah, vejam só. Aqui vem mais um zero entrando._

-Boa tarde, Sr. Longbottom.

-P-P-Professor Snape, boa tarde.

Um Neville transpirando mais do que o normal entrou na sala, sentando-se desconfortavelmente na única carteira que havia, em frente à mesa de nosso professor de poções.

-Eu quero uma poção Wiggenweld, Longbottom. Acho que até você não terá grandes dificuldades em preparar essa.

Severo havia tido o cuidado de escolher uma poção que, por mais que saísse errado, não viraria nenhuma catástrofe como geralmente ocorria.

_Deixei apenas ingredientes inofensivos na mesa, nenhuma probabilidade desse menino de inteligência extremamente medíocre acabar explodindo qualquer coisa hoje._

Realmente, professor Snape ainda não tinha passado por nenhum grande acidente...

_Nem mesmo com aquele bando de cabeças-ocas da Lufa-lufa._

Falando nisso, quando Severo tinha acabado de aplicar as provas dessa casa, saiu de sua sala para ir almoçar. Porém, no meio do caminho, trombou com nossa querida professora Sibila Trelawney, que parecia um pouco mais perdida em seu mundo particular do que o costume e exalava um forte cheiro de incenso.

_Aquela desvairada, não se deu nem o trabalho de me pedir desculpas._

Snape já estava seguindo o seu caminho quando ouviu uma voz alta e rouca às suas costas.

"_Hoje à tarde, Severo."_

Snape virou-se para encará-la, seus olhos giravam incontrolavelmente, parecia que estava tendo um ataque.

_Ótimo. Sempre imaginei que um dia o cheiro de incenso estragaria a mente dessa mulher._

Sibila continuou falando no mesmo tom de voz:

"_O muco azul fará com que seus verdadeiros sentimentos aflorem... Hoje à tarde, Severo."_

A cabeça de Trelawney se pendurou sobre o peito no final da frase e ela continuou por mais uns momentos fazendo alguns barulhos guturais.

_Ha, ha! Então essa é a nova idéia dessa desmiolada para fazer suas previsões parecerem mais convincentes._

Então, de repente, Sibila aprumou a cabeça.

-Oh, boa tarde, Severo.

_Acho que essa é a forma dela de vingança por eu ter corrigido as abnormalidades que falava na mesa de jantar ontem. Teve também aquela vez que fui um pouco indelicado enquanto ela falava sobre o seu "eu interior" e isso bastou para ela sair me fazendo predições sobre..._

Kabum!

Temo que nunca saberemos sobre o que as adoráveis previsões de Sibila eram, pois precisamos voltar à sala de aula.

Snape, Neville e todas as anotações que estavam em cima da mesa foram completamente cobertas por uma substância viscosa azul escura.

-Menino idiota!- Severo vociferou – O que você adicionou nessa poção? Algo além do que havia na mesa, eu presumo.

Neville engoliu em seco e abriu suas mãos mostrando um pedaço de pele.

-Qual o seu problema? Até um retardado poderia me informar que os ingredientes para a poção Wiggenweld são raiz de Asfódelo em pó, infusão de Losna, raízes de Valeriana e vagens soporíferas! De onde, nessa sua cabeça oca, surgiu a brilhante idéia de adicionar pele de Ararambóia, que nem está na mesa?

Neville tremia dos pés à cabeça.

-Be-be-beco diagonal! Uma senhora me vendeu e disse que basta um pedacinho para transformar qualquer poção em...

-Um desastre. - Snape completou rapidamente. – Menos cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória.

_Acho que superestimei a inteligência desse rapaz. Ela deve ser no máximo igual a de uma ameba._

Neville, com as mãos tremendo, pegou o resto de poção que havia em seu caldeirão e colocou em um pote.

_Não... É inferior a de uma ameba._

Longbottom colocou o pote em cima da mesa do professor.

- Acho que o senhor não entendeu, Longbottom. – Snape começou vagarosamente. - Não devo ter sido claro o suficiente. A sua nota é zero, não preciso conferir essa poção duas vezes para saber disso.

Um Neville assustado saiu pela porta.

Enquanto Snape fazia duas vezes um movimento complicado com sua varinha, limpando suas roupas e a sala, Hermione Granger apareceu confiante pela porta.

-Boa tarde, professor.

Severo sentiu uma reviravolta em seu estômago, mas, estranhamente, não consegui ignorá-la. Aliás, nem tentou.

-Srta. Granger...

_Seus cabelos brilhantes balançaram harmoniosamente quando ela sentou. Ficou ali com os olhos redondos brilhando em minha direção, esperando por alguma informação._

- Poção Amortentia, Srta. Granger. – Snape falou antes que pudesse se controlar.

-A poção Amortentia é a mais forte poção de amor que existe. Possui um raro brilho perolado e sua fumaça sobe em espirais características, por isso é de fácil reconhecimento. O seu cheiro é sempre algo pelo qual a pessoa se sente atraída. Assim, varia de...

Snape estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, dando pouca atenção ao que a menina falava.

_Suas formas eram algo impressionante para uma menina da sua idade e, com certeza, deixavam muitas mulheres mais velhas com inveja. Odeio admitir, mas o vermelho combina com seus olhos... É claro que uma mudança para o verde ocasionaria diversas melhoras... Fora isso só temos um problema._

Os lábios finos de Snape encresparam-se em um sorriso maldoso.

-Srta. Granger, cala a boca.

_Ela fala demais._

Com um farfalhar da capa preta ele aproximou-se de Hermione que havia parado de falar e estava com a boca semi-aberta, tamanha a sua confusão. Segurou a fortemente pelos ombros e inclinou-se procurando sua boca, começando um beijo necessitado.

_Lábios macios..._

Severo passou sua língua intensamente pelos lábios de Granger.

_Hmm... Doce, mas não demais._

Agora ele aprofundava o beijo enquanto segurava a menina pela nuca.

Liberou a sua boca e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Sentia a pele de Hermione estremecer de satisfação.

Suas mãos geladas percorriam as costas da menina que soltou um leve gemido.

_Pouco espaço._

Snape levantou Hermione da cadeira a colocando na mesa para conseguir aumentar o contato tão desejado entre os corpos. Mas, infelizmente, os frascos de ingredientes foram ao chão restaurando a consciência de nosso professor.

_Merda. O que diabos estou fazendo?_

Severo largou a menina e voltou perturbadamente para a sua cadeira.

_Hm, a sua saia está ligeiramente levantada dando uma vista maior às suas coxas. Seu peito arfando em movimentos rápidos...O rosto vermelho e a boca ainda meio aberta._

Severo fechou fortemente as mãos tentando evitar o impulso de continuar com o que estava fazendo até à pouco.

-P...Professor? – Hermione perguntou com a voz rouca.

-Porta, Granger. Saia daqui.

_Mas ela não se moveu..._

-Mas... a... a prova? – Hermione parecia desconcertada.

-Inferno, saia daqui, AGORA!

Granger juntou as suas coisas e saiu rapidamente.

Snape observou faminto cada movimento até ela sair pela porta.

Passou as mãos por seus cabelos sebosos.

_Inferno! O que está acontecendo..._

Severo sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha quando seus olhos recaíram sob o pote que continha um muco azul escuro e lembrou-se de sua colega Sibila.

_Ah, claro, poção Intilibertas! Como não percebi antes?_

Cansado demais para qualquer coisa ele apoiou a cabeça em suas mãos.

_Parece que alguém vai precisar de uma segunda chamada._

Um sorriso torto percorreu seus lábios finos e os olhos negros brilharam maliciosamente.

**(...)**

Hmm?

Vejo vocês próxima semana?

É um momento importante... A primeira segunda chamada da vida de Severo Snape!

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews! Adorei mesmo!!! Amo vocês!

Este capítulo é especialmente dedicado à:

DarK Lady BR: Hahaha! Tem toda a razão! Concordo absolutamente! Hermione estaria doida se resistisse ao nosso querido professor Snape! Espero que a prova tenha sido tudo que você esperava! Muito obrigada pela review!

Izabele Malfoy: Hahaha, doidinha é muita gentileza de sua parte para uma Hermione perto das provas!Hmmm, acho que agora ela vai ter bastante diversão! Sabe, bem lembrado! Talvez eu coloque nosso Draco e a Gina por aqui também! Beeeijos!!!

Dinha Prince: Também acho! De santa Hermione não tem nada, ela deve ter muito bem planejado tudo! Hahaha! Eu morro até quando Snape aparece como ponta em Harry Potter! Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! Beeijos!!!

Thayz Phoenix: A-M-E-I a sua review!!! Eu também preferi muito mais o primeiro capítulo do que o segundo! Estou demorando para postar porque não tenho nenhum capítulo escrito, só a idéia mais ou menos formada em minha cabeça! Mas vou tentar ser o mais rápida possível! Que bom que você está gostando!!! Beeeijos!!!

.


	4. O Plano

**Capítulo 3: ****O Plano**

Nos encontramos de novo!

Como vocês sabem, vamos observar uma segunda chamada hoje!

Bem, sem mais enrolação. Peço permissão para levá-los até nossa personagem, Hermione Granger.

Vamos adentrar sua mente.

**(...)**

- Você perdeu, Hermione!

Hermione Granger estremeceu prevendo o que iria acontecer.

_Oh não, Rony vai começar com essa mesma história pela milésima vez._

- Foi tão engraçado! O Neville estava vermelho de raiva, todo coberto por um negócio nojento, com aqueles abafadores ridículos (lembra?) na orelha e ia carregando três potes de mandrágora! Não foi, Harry?

Harry Potter concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Foi uma pena a gente ter esbarrado com ele. Seria ótimo se ele chegasse nas masmorras. O Snape não ia fazer falta nenhuma.

Hermione comprimiu os lábios em desaprovação.

-Harry! Você não pode falar assim! Você tem que se lembrar que ele é o seu professor!

Uma sensação desconfortável passou pelo estômago de Granger.

_Eu também tenho que me lembrar disso..._

- Ele não queria ir de jeito nenhum com a gente ver a Madame Pomfrey. Ficava falando que a sua avó não ia deixar ele entrar mais em casa se não acabasse de uma vez por todas com Snape. O que vocês acham que ela fala para o Neville em casa?

_Harry perguntou mais para mim do que para Rony, já que ele estava fazendo uma imitação ridícula do Neville. Falava igual um retardado: "Me larguem! Eu-preciso-matar-ele!". Deprimente._

Quando Rony acabou a sua pequena exibição, sob gargalhadas de todo o Salão Comunal, Potter perguntou ligeiramente perturbado.

-O que vocês acham que aconteceu? Ele parecia possuído...

Weasley deu de ombros.

- Madame Pomfrey falou de uma poção, itinliberta.

-Intilibertas, Rony. – Granger corrigiu pacientemente o seu amigo de baixa inteligência.

- Mas o que eu falei?

Hermione apenas revirou os olhos em resposta.

- Afinal, o que essa poção faz?

_Harry perguntou, me salvando de ouvir os protestos de Rony._

- A poção intilibertas é capaz de liberar os desejos mais ocultos da pessoa. Mas é preciso ingerir pelo menos duas colheres de sopa para ter algum resultado. Nunca li nada sobre uma que funcione apenas com o contato com a pele. Acho que Neville podia ficar famoso, isso é, se ele lembrar como faz.

- Nós nunca estudamos isso! – Rony estava claramente chocado. - Como você sabe?

-Ah, Rony. Página 68 do livro _Estudos avançados no preparo de poções_.

-Hermione, isso me faz pensar... O que será que Sn... - O coração de Granger disparou prevendo o resto da pergunta de Harry.

- Acho melhor eu ir! Não quero chegar atrasada para a segunda chamada de poções. – Hermione falou apressada já saindo pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

_Essa foi por pouco._

Ainda faltavam vinte minutos para a sua prova, mas Granger foi direto para as masmorras.

_Não que eu esteja esperando por alguma coisa... Porque ele é o meu professor e isso seria errado. A última vez foi só um acidente..._

No entanto, Hermione Granger não podia negar, quando estava abrindo a porta da sala de aula, a sua ansiedade.

- Anh... Neville!?

Não preciso nem dizer a decepção que foi encontrar Neville Longbottom, ao invés de outra pessoa, na sala de poções...

- Ah, Hermione! A professora McGonagall convenceu o prof. Snape por mim. Eu também vou poder fazer segunda chamada.

-Oh, que... Ótimo.

_Hum, eu não estava esperando nada mesmo... É só que..._

Professor Snape entrou imponente em sua sala fazendo com que os pensamentos de Hermione desaparecessem.

Com uma fisgada Hermione notou que Snape se dirigiu até a sua escrivaninha sem gastar nenhum olhar em sua direção.

- Longbottom, não posso entender o que o seu livro faz em cima da mesa. Essa não é uma prova com consulta. – Severo falou secamente.

Neville, tremendo, conseguiu guardar o seu livro na mochila.

- Quero uma poção Apimentada. Os ingredientes necessários – Snape fixou demoradamente os seus olhos em Longbottom. – estão todos em cima da mesa. Vocês têm até às cinco horas.

_Poção Apimentada? Eu esperava alguma coisa mais... complicada._

- A poção Apimentada foi inventada pelo grande alquimista Glover Hipworth. Ela alivia os sintomas de gripes e resfriados, mas não se sabe direito se ela realmente fornece a cura. Possui alguns efeitos colaterais como...

- Granger, fique calada antes que você diga os ingredientes para o Longbottom. – Snape cortou Hermione rispidamente. - Eu não quero uma descrição detalhada. Se você conseguir me entregar a poção até o final da prova já será mais do que suficiente.

_É óbvio que eu não ia dizer os ingredientes..._

Hermione sentiu o seu rosto ficar quente enquanto começava a separar os ingredientes de sua poção.

Granger mexia o seu caldeirão lentamente e, de tempos em tempos, arriscava olhar para Severo que não tirou, em momento nenhum, a atenção das anotações que fazia.

- Patético, Longbottom. – Snape resmungou atrás de Neville que deu um salto da cadeira. Definitivamente, essa aula não faz bem ao coração do menino. – Mas acho que tivemos um bom avanço, não ouve nenhuma explosão. O tempo acabou.

_Neville foi rápido ao entregar a poção para se livrar das masmorras. Eu esperei um pouco até ter certeza que ele já tinha saído..._

-Srta. Granger? – Snape falou arrastado, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Professor, eu estive pensando... A última vez que nos encontramos...

-Não aconteceu nada. – Severo complementou rispidamente.

_Como!?_

- É claro que aconteceu! É óbvio que você lembra também!

- Então o que exatamente aconteceu – Ele perguntou calmamente com os olhos negros fixos em Hermione. Sua feição impassível. -, Srta Granger?

- Bem, eu... Anh, você... Não... Nós...

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca para começar alguma frase, sem nenhum sucesso, diversas vezes.

_O que ele quer que eu diga!?_

Não podemos culpar a Srta Granger. Snape pode ser bem intimidador quando quer.

-Exatamente, Srta Granger. – Snape começou triunfante. – Acho que concordamos quando eu digo que nada aconteceu.

Hermione continuou parada, em estado de choque, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- O que você está esperando? Saia de uma vez da minha sala.

Hermione pegou suas coisas e foi embora, batendo a porta em suas costas.

_Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim. Desse jeito é impossível ter uma conversa normal! Se ao menos tivesse alguma forma de saber o que ele realmente está pensando..._

Então, Hermione Granger teve uma idéia... Sabe, quando como um estalo surge aquela idéia que na hora parece perfeita para a situação?

_Preciso ver Neville imediatamente._

Encontrou Longbottom ainda subindo as escadas, em direção à Grifinória.

- Neville! – Hermione falou ofegante. - Eu preciso saber tudo que você lembra sobre a sua poção que explodiu na prova! Você lembra dos ingredientes?

Ela comprimiu os lábios.

_Eu vou estar quebrando umas cinqüenta regras da escola... _

_Mas é por um bom motivo, não é?_

**(...)**

Quem quer ver o plano de Hermione em ação?

Vejo vocês próxima semana, depois do carnaval, então?

Até eu estou um pouco curiosa para saber o que vai acontecer!

* * *

Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês são os meus estímulos para postar os capítulos!!!!

Este capítulo é especialmente dedicado à:

ReshaAngel: O snape original é muito melhor, mas como a gente não pode ter ele só podemos recorrer as fanfics!! Que bom que você está gostando dessa história, espero que continue lendo! Tomara que você tenha gostado desse cap! Muito obrigada pela review!!

Izabele Malfoy: Hahahaha! Acho que se o Neville começasse a vender ia ficar rico! Eu mesma ia querer vários litros também!!! É uma pena, mas eu tb não tive nenhum professor assim no col! Ok, vou ver se mais para a frente eu coloco a Gininha como conselheira amorosa! Beeeijos! Obrigada por estar sempre lendo as minhas fics!

Thayz Phoenix: Hahaha, que bom que a sua preferência mudou! Acho que ninguém ia conseguir pensar na prova naquela hora! Adoro a maluca da Trelawney, fiquei muito feliz por ela ter acertado mais uma! Pode me apressar a vontade, adoro saber que você está ansiosa pelo próximo cap! Muito obrigada pelas reviews!!

Dinharj : Poois eh! Também fiquei querendo mais um amasso! Mas tenho certeza que outros melhores virão! Hahaha! Severo não vai procurar a Sibila... O que eu acho uma pena, gosto muito dessa professora maluquete! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também, apesar de não ter tido nada de emocionante. Beeijos!

.

Ah, já ia me esquecendo... Severo teve a bondade de corrigir, não tão educadamente, os ingredientes da poção Wiggenweld. Na verdade eles são: casca de Wiggentree, muco de Verme Gosmento, Ditamno e Moly. Peço desculpas à todos.

.


	5. Intilibertas

**Capítulo 4: Intilibertas**

.**  
**

Fico honrada, mais uma vez, com a presença de vocês!

Desculpem-me a demora, mas foi necessário uma boa dose de legilimência competente para chegarmos ao capítulo de hoje.

Agora, se vocês não se opuserem, gostaria de levá-los até nosso personagem principal, Severo Snape.

Vamos adentrar sua mente.

.

**(...)**

Snape andava mais enfezado do que o normal depois de certos acontecimentos que envolvem uma poção Wiggenweld, uma explosão e um beijo.

_Não foi um beijo..._

Snape passou a língua vagarosamente por seus lábios finos, mas logo balançou a cabeça para espantar a lembrança.

_...Foi um grande acidente causado por aquele garoto deplorável que não consegue nem fazer uma poção simples de cura._

Era assim que Severo vinha passando os dias. Ele tentava, sem grandes resultados, espantar os seus pensamentos sobre uma certa aluna, Hermione Granger.

Vejam só, depois que descobriu sobre os seus desejos ocultos anda tendo enorme dificuldade para mantê-los em seu devido lugar.

_Ela quase nunca mais está no Salão Principal para as refeições e em minhas aulas sempre parece estar anormalmente cansada. Algo suspeito anda acontecendo..._

Isso realmente vinha intrigando o nosso professor e ele continuaria eternamente atordoado se Neville não fosse tão desastrosamente pouco cuidadoso e se Harry e Rony não fossem bisbilhoteiros e enxeridos incuráveis.

_Potter tem sempre a idéia de que precisa estar a par sobre tudo que acontece em Hogwarts._

Já era tarde quando Snape estava voltando para seu escritório, mas no caminho ouviu vozes. Com um sorriso maligno infiltrou-se na escuridão para observar o que estava acontecendo.

_Ora, ora, ora. Srs. Longbottom, Potter e Weasley fora da cama... Quantos pontos posso tirar da Grifinória?_

- Neville, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Harry e Rony encurralavam Neville em frente a um banheiro feminino, fuzilavam-no com seus olhos.

- Anh, hmm... Eu... Anh...

- Qual é, Neville. – Weasley disse, impaciente com o nervosismo de Longbottom. – Nós já sabemos que você estava com a Hermione.

- Po-poções. – Ele falou em um sussurro que não escapou a nenhum de seus ouvintes.

_Hmm..._

Longbottom, Granger e poções. Uma luz rapidamente se acendeu na cabeça de Snape.

_Intilibertas._

No entanto, Harry e Rony apenas se entreolharam confusos.

-Aula! Aula de poções. Hermione está me ajudando... – Longbottom completou depois de um tempo.

_Péssimo mentiroso._

Parece que Rony e Harry também não acreditaram muito, pois Weasley fez logo questão de perguntar.

- Aula nessa hora?

Mas agora Snape dava pouca atenção ao pequeno grupo de estudantes. Um turbilhão de idéias começava a se alastrar por sua mente.

_Mas por que ela está fazendo? O que ela quer?_

- Ela... Hm... Ela não tem outro horário! Vocês sabem quantas aulas ela assiste, não é?

Harry deu de ombros e puxou Rony pelo cotovelo, mas antes que os dois desaparecessem no corredor pôde-se ouvir Weasley incrédulo.

-Mas ela nunca me ajudou com poções quando eu pedi.

Assim que Longbottom se virou encontrou com Severo Snape mais assustador que o normal, provavelmente por causa da luz do luar que ressaltava a sua palidez.

Foi possível ouvir Neville engolindo em seco.

- Detenção sr. Longbottom e volte já para a sua cama.

Com um farfalhar de vestes pretas Snape passou por Neville sem esperar para conferir a onde o garoto realmente estava indo.

Severo não dormiu bem nessa noite devido às várias suposições que passavam por sua mente. Ele não poderia imaginar que descobriria o motivo daqui a algumas horas, ou melhor, para nós daqui a alguns parágrafos.

_Talvez ela esteja querendo me denunciar... Seria típico de uma dos amigos de Potter._

Quando finalmente nosso professor de poções conseguiu adormecer ele caiu em um sonho conturbado, onde nossa querida Sibila o perseguia com uma voz rouca e alta recitando sua premonição.

Na manhã seguinte Snape tomou o cuidado de produzir, logo que acordou, um antídoto para a poção e o guardou em uma gaveta de seu armário seguramente trancada.

_Granger não espera que seja tudo tão fácil assim, não é?_

As aulas do dia transcorreram pacificamente como é de costume.

_Retirei uma boa quantidade de pontos da lufa-lufa e da corvinal._

Contudo, Severo estava ansioso para a próxima aula...

_Grifinórios._

A aula foi tão normal quanto as outras que ele já havia dado, mas no final, enquanto todos os outros alunos saiam, Hermione Granger permaneceu plantada em seu lugar com os lábios comprimidos e a sobrancelha franzida. Severo encrespou desdenhosamente os lábios.

- Srta. Granger?

- Anh, Professor Snape. – Ela disse enquanto caminhava apressadamente com um pergaminho até a mesa de Severo. – Acho que eu não entendi a correção do meu trabalho sobre o perigo de um cinzal. O senhor poderia dar uma outra olhada?

Snape imediatamente levou sua mão até a varinha por debaixo das vestes.

_Boa atuação, Srta. Granger._

Severo fingiu conferir o pergaminho, mas pelo canto dos olhos permaneceu observando a Srta. Granger. Por isso, estava pronto quando ela retirou agilmente um frasco e derrubou o conteúdo azul escuro em seu professor.

- Repellio!

O líquido gosmento não atingiu o seu destinatário, foi voando diretamente contra Hermione que ficou encharcada.

_Não consigo nem pensar em quantos pontos posso tirar da Grifinória por isso._

- Intilibertas... – Snape falou vagarosamente enquanto dava as costas para a garota, indo em direção ao seu armário procurar o antídoto. – O elixir dos anseios sigilosos.

- Severo.

_Professor Snape._

Era o que Snape pretendia dizer à Hermione, porém, assim que voltou a encará-la só conseguiu deixar o frasco do antídoto cair se quebrando contra o chão.

_Suas vestes molhadas colavam contra o seu corpo ressaltando as suas formas._

- Severo. – Hermione voltou a chamar.

Seus olhos castanhos pregados em Snape, seu peito subindo e descendo em movimentos rápidos. Onde foi parar todo o seu respeito à moral?

Um sentimento no fundo do peito de nosso professor de poções cresceu e se espalhou por todo o seu corpo. Sua pele estremeceu ao som de seu nome sendo pronunciado pelos lábios de Hermione.

Ele olhou para o chão, o antídoto agora havia mudado de cor para um amarelo-sol.

_Irrecuperável._

Desviou seus olhos para Hermione e em seguida para a porta.

Fez dois movimentos rápidos com a varinha, trancando a porta e limpando as vestes de Hermione.

- De pé. – Ele falou para Granger que estava sentada em cima de sua mesa.

Assim que Hermione se levantou Snape se aproximou perigosamente.

- Passe as mãos pelo meu pescoço.

Seus lábios finos aderiram um sorriso malicioso enquanto Hermione entrelaçava os seus braços em volta do pescoço de Snape.

_Não estou obrigando ela a fazer nada..._

- Feche os olhos.

Hermione fechou-os imediatamente e sua pele estremeceu ao sentir as mãos geladas de Snape em sua nuca.

Severo Snape começou um beijo lento e necessitado. Cada centímetro de seu corpo desejava aumentar o contato entre ele e Hermione.

Finalmente separaram os seus lábios.

- Eu... – Hermione disse com a voz rouca.

Mas ela não pôde continuar a frase. Severo passou a beijar seu pescoço e a puxou para mais perto pela cintura.

- Eu acho.... – Ela voltou a falar com a voz ainda mais baixa e rouca. – Acho que eu te amo.

_O que!?_

Para o desagrado de Granger, Snape rapidamente abriu uma grande distância entre seus corpos e começou, com um turbilhão de roupas pretas, a andar de um lado para o outro em sua sala.

Adoraria, assim como vocês, saber tudo que passa pela cabeça de Severo, mas temo que seus pensamentos estão, temporariamente, desprovidos de lógica.

- Acho... – Ele começou lentamente, seus olhos profundos e negros presos em Hermione. – que devemos continuar quando você estiver segura do que está fazendo.

- Severo! Eu... – Hermione disse indignada, mas foi interrompida por Snape.

- Saia imediatamente.

Hermione continuou parada com a boca aberta, incrédula.

- Quando o efeito da poção passar. – Snape continuou cauteloso. – Estarei mais do que disposto em continuar, Srta. Granger. – Ele acrescentou em voz baixa. – Se você ainda quiser, é claro.

Hermione Granger finalmente pareceu se conformar. Juntou seus pertences, destrancou a sala de poções e saiu ligeiramente contrariada.

Severo Snape passou suas mãos por seu cabelo oleoso.

Ele estava traindo Dumbledore, a única pessoa que confiava nele irrestritamente. Podia perder seu emprego como professor de Hogwarts por estar se envolvendo com uma garota que tinha, muito provavelmente, a metade da sua idade e que não devia nem imaginar tudo que estava em jogo.

Mas esses pensamentos sóbrios teriam que ficar para depois, pois agora sua mente estava ocupada por duas únicas palavras.

_Hermione Granger._

**(...)**

.**  
**

Foi isso que aconteceu.

Vejo vocês próxima semana?

* * *

Agradeço muuuito mesmo por todas as reviews!!! Vocês sabem que é por vocês que eu escrevo, né?

Este capítulo é especialmente dedicado à:

Pathy Potter: Que bom que você começou a ler!!! Seja muito bem vinda!! Espero que você goste desse capítulo também e que valha a espera! Vejo você no próximo capítulo? Vou tentar postar mais rápido! Beijoss!!

laisa cristina costa da silva: Oii!! Que bom que você está amando o Sev! Tenho que concordar com você, não tem personagem em HP melhor do que ele! Espero ver você nas outras aulas de poções! Beijjos!!!

Izabele Malfoy: Hahaha! Achei mesmo que você ia ficar revoltada com o Neville por não ter acontecido nada! Mas no capítulo de hj ele até ajudou bastante. O Rony tá meio bobão de mais mesmo! É por essas idéias geniais que eu gosto da Hermione!Hahaha! Já que você pediu aqui está Hermione agarrando nosso porf. mais que favorito! Beeijos!!

Thayz Phoenix: No carnaval fica difícil parar na frente do pc msm! Concordo plenamente Neville estragou tudo no cap passado! Espero que o plano de Hermione tenha saído do jeito que você queria! Adoooro suas reviews! Espero ansiosa para saber o que você acha desse cap! Beeeijos!


End file.
